1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an automatic driving system of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A system which performs automatic driving control of a vehicle is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-106854 (JP 2014-106854 A). The system described in JP 2014-106854 A gives notification of requesting to release the automatic driving control to the driver in a case where it is determined that conditions for performing the automatic driving control are not satisfied when the automatic driving control of the vehicle is being performed. This system calculates a stop point where the vehicle is stoppable, such as a side strip having a sufficient width or an emergency parking area. Then, this system makes the vehicle automatically travel to the calculated stop point and stop at the stop point in a case where the driver does not release the automatic driving control even if the driver is given notification of requesting to release the automatic driving control.